narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuki Nakahara
Background Kazuki has had a rather average life. Her father, Hoshi Budou Nakahara, ''ran the family's fruit market near the center of the village when he unexpectedly developed a serious illness. Kazuki, being his eldest child, took over his position and began running the market in his place with the help of her two younger siblings. Her mother, being a diligent shinobi, is rarely around enough to help, but when she is home ''Mikan is a very caring and thoughtful mother. Personality Kazuki is a very calm, reliable, and emotional character. Kazuki is emotionally based, due to the fact, as a child she was'' bullied for not being an academy student'', and since then she has become very withdrawn, shy, and easily hurt whenever it came to her or her family, however she will step up to thing she will believe in. Kazuki can always be'' trusted'', no matter the situation, even if it's something Kazuki doesnt like- for example meat, she will in fact carry out whatever task or promise you ask and tell her. She's never lied, stolen or done any actual crime in her life, she has merely tended to her Fruit garden and her Shop, bringing in many loyal customers- her lover being one of them. As a very calm and collected person, the withdrawn comes from that, she loves talking to people, though shes very careful with who she decides to talk to- which is how she only has a matter of 10 close friends in which she can be herself, Calm but very humorous. Appearance Kazuki has long dark brown hair that drops to her lower thighs, it comes into a small tightly held pony tail, while still being very straight. She has tan skin, along-side beautifuly sparking amethyst eyes. Her clothes are a normal small robe, her outfit consisting of her clans colors, Purple and Red, Her robe having a red frill at the end of its collar and its sleeves, under that she wears a short sleeve normal blue dress, her shoes are normal villager shoes- not the standard n inja sandals, which high red stockings come up to the top of her knee-caps, right before the war she had been given a locket made of Iron, with a beautiful heart design, alligned with a lock-key and swirl design from Iruka, as a gift to remember her by. Part I In the orignal series, it focuses on Iruka and Kazuki's growing relationship, they met at a young age, at the local park, where kazuki was being bullied and iruka stepped in defending her, because she had reminded him of a family member. Over the years after that, they had developed a strong- Brother-sister-relationship, by the time they were adults they were the best of friends, at age 21-23, Over the three years naruto had left for training, they developed as a close- but shy couple. Other then that, Kazuki was focusing and working hard to help the income with her family, her father, being permanetly bed-ridden due to the sickness was fatal, however it was very slow acting and lethal, so she was constantly worrying and praying for her father, excluding her chance to be friends with any other of the young ninja, or other villagers at the time. Part II When Naruto returned to the village after training for so long, Kazuki had the chance meeting of her lovers favorite student, Kazuki quickly grew to respect and admire Naruto, while in return Naruto thought of her as an aqquaintance, and often teased his former teacher about their relationship. After that, nothing really out of the ordinary had happened for several weeks, until she heard the new of her close friend Asuma Sarutobi had been MIA during his last Misson. Being devastated, however stayed as strong as she could to comfort Kurenai and lend a hand in her pregnated and distrout state, then later on was asked by Shikamaru to help be apart of raising the child, Kazuki willingly agreed. During Tsunades comatose state, Kazuki became very uncomfortable, just thinking about not having the strong hokage around, cligning to Iruka for the comfort and protection she very much needed. During Pains Invasion, she became much more fragile and withdrawn then before, easily frightened and had often panic attacks, worrying Iruka that her health wasn't at a safe level. When time came for the 4th Great Ninja war, she mostly recovered from the effects of Pains invasion. Finding out Iruka had to leave to help in the battle field, she was very concerned over what could happen to him while he was away, apart of her wanted to beg him not to go, however the other knew that it was the right thing, and what he had to do. She never could stop thinking about him, the image of his smile plastered in her head, being the only thing that kept her strong, besides the locket he'd given to her as a present for their 1st year anniversary, she sits at home, eagerly waiting for his return. Trivia *Kazuki's favorite food is freshly homegrown mangos, while her least favorite foods being anything to do with meat. (She's an avid vegitarian .) *Her name means "Radiant Harmony of the Fields". *Kazuki's favorite word is "Trust". *Kazuki's hobbies include teaching, tending to her fruit garden, and baby sitting her siblings. *She doesn't particularly like going to the hotsprings, she'll only go when Anko forces her to. *Kazuki is good friends with Asuma, Anko, Kurenai, Kameyo Jun, Hinata, Shizune, Temari, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Genma. Reference http://yemarianauchiha.deviantart.com/ (My Deviant) Category:Konohagakure Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:FINAL Category:Civilian